Tangle Love
by CherryBlossomSakura8
Summary: Sakura have been dating James for 3 months, there has been alot of upside and downside for both of them. What happens If Syaoran Li steps into her life? will Sakure falls for Syaoran?
1. Chapter 1

_This Is My Second Fan fiction._

_A/N: Hello Guys, I accidentally upload the wrong document, and many of you have written reviews which is kind of shocking and such, anyways this is the proper chapter one and I do hope you guys likes it. _

_Tangle Love: Chapter One:_

_It was a lovely sunny afternoon, Sakura and Tomoyo was at the local swimming pool with their other friends, Ruth, Jacinta, Chloe and Jessica. All of them is having so much fun that Ruth, Jacinta , Chloe and Jessica have to go back home. Ruth have to help her mum with some work at home, Jacinta have dancing lesson and then homework, Chloe have lots of homework to catch up with and Jessica was need by her mother at home, expect for both Tomoyo and Sakura. They both have finished their homework and have heaps of free time so they both decided to stay in the swimming pool a little bit longer. While all of their friends have gone home, it was time for both of them to head to the shower. _

_It was nearly 5 pm and the sun is starting to go down, Tomoyo manage to finish showering before Sakura, she waited for Sakura at the bar just in front of the changing room. _

_After 20 minutes have passed, Sakura walked out of the changing room with her hair wet and have her hands all full. While she keeps on walking and not watching where she is going, she suddenly bumps into someone._

"_Omg, are you alright? Said Sakura squish down and pick up her belongings._

"_Oh, it's not your fault, I wasn't looking where I was going" said a Boy picking up her belonging._

"_Oh, thank you very much" said Sakura holding her belongings_

"_Your welcome, my name is James Timmons" said James Holding out his hands._

"_My name is Sakura Kinomoto" said Sakura taking his hand shake._

_There was a sudden shock between the both of them, they just stand there with their hands still in places, looking into each others eyes. Tomoyo saw the whole entire thing and find it truly beautiful._

"_**She has the beautiful Emerald eyes that I have never seen before. They so wonderful" mumble James.**_

"**_He has the most beautiful amber eyes that I have never seen before. They are so warm and is filled with life and happiness" mumble Sakura._**

_They both evenly know how long they have been standing in the same position, so they both move apart from each other and were totally embarrassed. The both of them just keep their eyes onto the floor and were tying to avoid what just happen like 3 minutes ago. Tomoyo know that was her quote to meet him, so she walks towards both Sakura and James. She was the first one to break the silences between them. _

"_Hello, I'm Sakura Best Friend Tomoyo, nice to meet you" Said Tomoyo **A/N: Sorry but I kind of forgot her last name. **_

"_Hello Tomoyo, I'm James Timmons and it else's nice to meet a wonderful lady" said James Shaking Tomoyo's Hands and Smile._

"_Well, why don't we go over to the Bar and have a wonderful chat? How it sounds to both of you? Said Tomoyo looking from James to Sakura._

"_Um..." said James _

"_I'll meet you guys there, I just have to put these things in my bag. You two go ahead and I'll meet you" said Sakura starting to put things in her bag and not looking at them._

"_Alright we meet you there Sakura. Let's go James! Tomoyo Excited._

_Tomoyo and James both arrive at the Bar and were sitting near the window. James was turning his head around to have a look at Sakura. Tomoyo know this could be the start of Sakura's first relationship._

"_So James… tells me the truth. Do u like Sakura? Said Tomoyo getting straight to the point._

"_How do you know? I mean we just meet. Said James Calmly_

"_Well have you ever heard of love the first sight? Question Tomoyo._

"_Yes, of course but not sure what Sakura will think" looking down onto the table sadly._

"_Well, why don't we find out that then? Smile Tomoyo._

_Before James could speak, a waiter came and took their order._

"_Hello, may I take your order? Said the waiter holding a pen in her hand and a note pad **A/N I don't know what these things are called.**_

"_Um… one ice coffee, and orange juice. What do u wants James? _

"_An orange juice thanks" smile James._

"_Okay, thank you" said the waiter, placing the bill onto the table and left._

_Before they both speak again, Sakura arrive at the table and looks at both Tomoyo and James._

"_Hey guys, sorry about that. So did u guys order yet? Putting her bag on the floor and placing her hands onto the table._

"_Yep, so what are your hobbies James? Question Tomoyo_

"_Swimming, tennis, ice skating and some skateboarding. Yours? Answered James._

"_Video recording and singing" answer a smiling Tomoyo._

"_What about yours Sakura? Talks slowly and was still embarrassed. _

"_Roller skating, Cheerleading, and hanging out" answered Sakura. **A/N I would have uses these hobbies on CCS but its just some simple ones.**_

"_Oh, that's very nice Sakura." Smiling at Sakura_

"_Yep, it is. It's so enjoyable" Said Sakura._

"_**Maybe I should leave them alone, they are so cute together! But it's late and Sakura needs to get a ride, why don't I leave them and James can take her home." Mumble Tomoyo smirking.**_

_Sakura looks over to Tomoyo and wonder why she was smirking and so._

"_Tomoyo, are you alright? Said a worry Sakura._

"_Yea I am Sakura. Oh I have to go home now, I have homework to do. James can you kindly take Sakura home. I was meant to take her home but I just got a one moment thing to do. I'm sorry Sakura. See you at school tomorrow" slowly getting off the chair and heading towards the exit._

"_Bye Tomoyo" yelling after her._

"_Bye Tomoyo, and its nice to meet you" Waves James._

"_You too! Smile Tomoyo and wave._

"_Um. I guess we should go, right after we finished our drinks" feeling uncomfortable._

"_Yea… "Was all Sakura can say at the moment?_

_After ten minutes Sakura and James finished their drinks and._

"_Um . I should take you home, it's getting late" said James looking at his watch._

"_Yes, we should" said Sakura looking out the window._

"_Do u needs a lift home? Heading towards the door_

"_Yes, that would be great and thanks" smile Sakura_

_Sakura and James Walked out of the local swimming pool and was at the car park. Their drive to Sakura's home was so quiet that you can hear yourself breathing. _

"_Here we are" said James turning onto the driveway._

"_Thanks for the ride James" said Sakura getting out of the car and walking towards her front door._

"_That's okay Sakura. Um… I'll call you? Said James walking with her to the front door._

"_Okay, here's my number. Good night James" smile Sakura getting out her keys._

"_Thanks. Good night Sakura, sweet dreams "smile and wave to Sakura._

_After she got inside of her house, she could hear James drove away. She quickly changed her shoe and went straight up to her room. After five minutes, her cell phone rings, she picks it up and did not know who was calling her._

"_Hello Sakura speaking" holding her phone and sit on her chair._

"_It's Tomoyo. So tell me, how was it?_

"_How was what? Pretending to be stupid._

"_How was the drive home? Question Tomoyo_

"_It was nice…… and quiet, but its lovely" said Sakura changing her clothing._

"_Oh, so do you like James? Was it like love the first sight? Question Tomoyo once again._

"_Could Be, but he asked for my phone number" said Sakura lying on her bed._

"_Maybe he wants to ask you out very soon, I'm sure he will call you soon or later. Trust me Sakura, I know this." Said Tomoyo very proudly._

"_And how do u know all this? Question Sakura._

"_It's a long story, but back to the conversation. I asked him about it and he was unsure if you liked him" said Tomoyo over the phone._

"_I think we have a connection, its feels so right. Could it really be Tomoyo? Question Sakura again._

"_Yes Hunnie, it is. All you have to do is you either call him for a date or waits for his call. I'm so 100 sure that he will call, so just wait a few days, but don't be desperate." Laughs Tomoyo making a joke._

"_I'm not desperate, how am I Tomoyo? Said an angry Sakura._

_Before Tomoyo said another word, Sakura's brother just came home and she has to go downstairs to greet him, also prepare for dinner._

"_Listen Tomoyo, I have to go now, Touya is home and I have to make dinner. I'll talk to you tomorrow at school. Bye "said Sakura **A/N Not sure if that's the way to spell his name.**_

"_Okay, Bye Sakura" said Tomoyo hanging up the phone._

_**So what do you guys think of the first chapter? **_

_**Please review and gives me some advices or so about the chapter.**_

**_A/N Second chapter might be a little bit late, so be patient. _**

_**Happy Chinese New Year!**_

_**Note: I know it's a little bit early but otherwise I will forget**_

_**Mellie. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two:_

_After Sakura finishing her dinner, she went straight up to her room and study until it was 9 pm. But in the middle of her study, she always like to take a good old long break before she re-study her homework and such, just to refresh her memory. _

_It was now 10 minutes to 9pm **A/N:not sure how to say these time thingy, so forgive me** and Sakura was studying very hard that she have forgotten what time was it, she looked over to her bed side table clock to find that it was nearly 9pm, which means she have to be in bed by then otherwise she will be late for school tomorrow._

_Sakura quickly changed her clothing to pjs and brush her teeth before going to bed. After all of these things are done, she quickly hops into the bed, and before she actually went into bed, she make sure that her alarm clock is set just right then she is off to bed._

_Next morning Sakura woke up just at the right time 7:20am, she quickly changed her pjs, brush her teeth and hair and change into her school uniform. After she tidy her bed, she walks over to her desk and pick up her school bag then head off downstairs to make breakfast._

_It was Sakura's turn to make breakfast so she decided to make Pancake waffles for breakfast. After these pancake/waffle are done, she then called out her family to come down and eat their share of breakfast._

_Just about 8 minutes after she have called out for them, they both came down and sat at their sit, then begin to eat their share of breakfasts._

"_Good Morning Father and Touya" smile Sakura placing their breakfast in front of them._

"_Good Morning Sakura" said the both of them._

"_Let's eat before it gets cold" excited Sakura sitting down next to her father._

"_Lets" the three of them said together._

_After finishing breakfast, Touya and Sakura got ready for school and is now standing outside the door waiting to say their goodbye to their father.**A/N: not sure how you put it in the sentences, but I have tried**_

"_Goodbye Father" said both of Touya and Sakura._

"_Goodbye, have a wonderful day at school, don't cause any trouble" smile and wave at his children._

"_We will" said Both Sakura and Touya waving back at their father._

_On the way to school, it was very quiet. Not much has said between them, but it was very awkward.**A/N: Btw they have arrived at Sakura's school front gate**_

"_Sakura, can you tell dad, that I'll be home late. I'm at a friend's house to study before this huge exam, thanks Sakura" waves Touya as he went._

"_Alright, Bye" said Sakura to noone._

_After seeing Touya's shadow fading away in the background, she slowly walks inside the school gate and up to her classroom where she normal start her roll call._

_Sakura arrived inside her classroom just 10 minutes before the bell actually rings. She placed her bag down onto the side of the desk and was greeted by Tomoyo, Jacinta, Jessica, Ruth and Chloe._

"_Good Morning Sakura" said the 5 girls altogether._

"_Good Morning Guys" smile Sakura_

"_We are truly sorry for leaving you and Tomoyo alone at the swimming pool, but things have to be done and we can't just say no" said the 4 of them _

"_Its Okay, I understand you each have things to do and it's important for you to do it. Maybe we can hang out some other times, for catch up? Smile Sakura again._

"_Oh, we are so glad that you think like that Sakura, and we are going to catch up what we missed last week alright" excited said Chloe._

_Before Sakura or anyone could say another word, Mr. Hannah came in and tells the class to sit back down. So every student in the class sit back at their original sits and waits for their name to be called._

_After 30 minutes or so, roll calls have finally finished and it was time for English class._

_English class was going very well, but not many students in the class really understand what's the new teacher is talking about. They just have this confusion look on their faces and did not dare to ask why. _

_The boring part of English lesson is that sometimes you have to answer a random question, look at a documentary film clip and write a review or an essay about it. Sakura hates it when the teacher just randomly puts out a video and said it's for our own good to watch this video, but most of the time it's the teacher's favorite film and have the class excuse to watch it. **A/N: that often happen to me at school and its very boring, we can't complain much about it.**_

_After the boring 1 hour and 30 minutes have passed it was recess time, and thank god the bell just rang otherwise the whole class is going to fall asleep and such._

"_Sakura do you want to sit by that tree over there" points Tomoyo_

"_Alright, let's go! Pulling Tomoyo's hands. **A/N: not sure how its goes**_

_Tomoyo and Sakura both took a sit under the shading tree and begin to eat their recess. After a few minutes of silences Tomoyo was the first one to speak. _

"_So, should we continue from yesterday conversation? Asked Tomoyo eating her fruit salad._

"_What about yesterday? Sounds innocent._

"_Well, what's there to talk about? Asked Sakura_

"_Oh! I know, how about that you were desperate for him to call you? Laughs Tomoyo._

"_Oh Shut Up Tomoyo! Blush Sakura._

"_Omg! Are you blushing? Shocked Tomoyo._

"_Whateva! Mumble Sakura_

_Before either of them started talking, suddenly the bell rings. It was end of recess, Sakura and Tomoyo started to walk back into the classroom._

_Inside the classroom, everyone was in their own little group, chatting away and laughing out loud. But Sakura make her way though and sat at her desk, she looked outside the window and was bored, there's nothing to do. Out of nowhere a beautiful roses appear in front of her, she look to the side and saw James was standing besides her smiling down at her._

"_Here's a flower for you Sakura" Said James smiling, still holding the flower_

"_Thanks James" Smile Sakura and took the rose from James's hand._

"_You're welcome Sakura" said James_

"_**This rose is lovely and it smells great. How beautiful it is. Omg! I almost forget it's almost valentine day. Should I ask him or not….. After all I do have a small feeling for him, but it this meant to be?" thought Sakura.**_

"_Sakura? _

"_Hmm? Oh its you Tomoyo." Said Sakura still have the rose in her hand._

"_Yes, it's me. Oh! I see you have a little present "mock Tomoyo_

"_Um … it's from James" Blush Sakura_

"_Omg! Really? That's so cute of him. You should really ask him out Sakura? You do know that some girls already ask him to be their valentine date? _

"_Oh really? Did they ask him that? Said Sakura disappointed._

_After a few minutes when James was at Sakura's desk, he saw Sakura and Tomoyo were chatting, but Sakura doesn't look too happy. He then started to question himself why she is so upset._

"_**I wonder why Sakura looks so upset, was it because of me? I have to find out. I'll ask Tomoyo maybe, but she might not tell me. It's my only chances. I'll do it!**_

_**Smiling widely –James**_

_After a few minutes of standing up, Tomoyo decided to sit at her desk which is next to Sakura of course and they both started to gossip like they always do. _

_The teacher was running late and it been 45 minutes since recess have finish, the whole class started to wonder what happen to their teacher. Not all of them were worry, some of them don't even care! _

"_Well Sakura? What you going to do now? Looking at Sakura_

"_I don't really know Tomoyo, what do you think I should do? Looking at James._

"_Hmm . Well if you're not going to do anything about it, soon or later another girl will be his valentine? Do you really want that to happen Sakura?_

"_Of course not Tomoyo, but … what should I really do? Said in a sad tone of voice_

"_Well ask him to be his valentine, of course? What were you thinking there Sakura! _

"_How am I going to ask him? See he have girls around him all the time and even at recess and lunch. "Disappointed again-Sakura_

"_What about after school? Said Tomoyo looking at these girls_

"_Not sure if he is busy or not" looking at the rose in her hand._

_After a few seconds just looking at the rose, Sakura then look at the girls crowning around at James's table. She did not know what to do. _

_**I was chatting to these girls around my table and gosh they look like a slut. Such I wannabe. Anyway as I was talking away with these sluts, I saw Sakura and Tomoyo looking at me, gosh Tomoyo looks so mad and Sakura she have a sad emotion on her face. Aw, I don't want her to be upset! Tomoyo is sure going to kill me after all. What a mess!! Said James in his head.**_

"_**These girls better not be one of his valentines or else I'll go mad at him, I swear! But he doesn't look too happy chatting to them." Thought Tomoyo.**_

"_Tomoyo? Are you okay? Said Sakura worried_

"_Y-Yes, I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be? Smile innocent._

"_Well, for one second your expression looks like you are going to kill James there. Is everything alright? Said in the same tone of voice_

"_Yep! Happy then ever" Tomoyo smile brightly_

"_But Tomoyo, who is your valentine? Question Sakura looking at her bestie._

"_Hehe, that's something for you to find out, but it's not the time" Tomoyo smiling even bigger._

"_Rofl, tell me Tomoyo! You're mean" frowned Sakura_

"_Awwww My poor Baby! Don't frown. Be happy! Hug her dear friend._

"_That wouldn't help Tomoyo! Still frowning_

"_Would it help if I ask James to come over here? Wink at Sakura._

"_No! – Before she said another word, Tomoyo get up and walk over to James's table._

"_Tomoyo!!! Don't!! Shouted Sakura_

_She knew Tomoyo wouldn't listen, she just going to invite him to come here. She was defenseless, sooner or later she have to ask him or is it him asking her?_

_**A/N- drum rolls**_

_Sakura was looking over at James's table and knew Tomoyo have told him everything, she then sighed and look right outside the window._

**_Okay, that's the second chapter of Tangle Love. What you guys think? Please review! Valentine's Day is so close and have everyone got a valentine? I'll might update the next chapter late, but please be patient. I'm starting to write chapter 3 but my study load homework might built up, so if I update this late. Its cause I have heaps of study to do. It's not an excuse by the way!_**

_**Happy Reading!**_

_**Mellie.**_


	3. Author Note

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Hello everyone,**_

_**Sorry l hasn't updated this stories' chapter for nearly a year and a half? And almost everyone thought l is gone or not going to bother writing the rest of it up but l will...Just slowly.**_

_**There are a few things that are happening right now and they aren't pretty either. I won't go into them but I just want you guys to know that I will try my best to write the rest of the chapters up and upload them really quickly but sometimes life can get really busy and twisted.**_

_**Thank you for reviewing and being patient with me but there is a sad news l must tell you. **_

_**The sad news is that l have lost all the files l have for my story "Tangle Love" and l will try my best to remember the plot and everything but it will need some long time. I hope you guys dun mind that because my other files "Tangle Love" has been on my other computer and l forgot to save it into my usb or a disk because reformat it for my cousin. Sorry about that guys. **__****_

_**Keep Reviewing!!**_

_**Melly**_


End file.
